


【EC】菲仕乐情缘

by Yingzhen



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: EC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingzhen/pseuds/Yingzhen
Summary: Charles买了一口菲仕乐煎锅，钓到了卖锅的Erik的故事。





	

Charles买了一只菲仕乐的煎锅，但德国的顶级厨具也挽救不了他那糟糕透顶的厨艺。

他刚买来的第一天，就十分兴奋地打算用它来做美味的可乐鸡翅膀。他倒了一点油在锃亮的锅里，把腌渍过的，还带着冰冻过后的寡白翅中小心翼翼地放在里面，然后打开了火。他透过玻璃的盖子，看着油在噗呲噗呲地煎炸着那些那些可爱的小翅膀，不禁用他灵活的小舌头舔了舔红润的嘴唇。过一会儿，他们的外皮会变得金黄酥脆，包裹着鲜嫩的里肉，咬上一口之后可乐的香甜和佐料的馥郁的味道在他口腔里荡漾。Charles咽了咽口水，捧着脸十分期待！

半个钟头之后，化腐朽为神奇的事件没有出现，Charles嘟着嘴把锅里的鸡翅全部倒进了垃圾桶。因为它们一面糊成了黑炭，另一面还带着一点生肉的血丝。Charles十分忧伤地拨通了Raven的电话，正打算吐槽一下菲仕乐言过其实的广告，什么告别黑暗料理，让烹饪变得专业而有趣，带给你幸福的生活。结果电话那头传来了十分凶悍的咆哮：“Charles！你是白痴吗？你炸鸡翅就不会翻个面吗？！”

Charles默默地挂断了电话，忧伤地喝起了刚才还没来得及倒进去的可乐。然后拨通了菲仕乐的服务热线：“你好，请问你们是不是有一项服务是可以请工作人员过来，教不会使用你们厨具的客户怎样做菜？”得到了肯定的答复之后，Charles告诉了他们他公寓的地点并且约好了时间。

他一定是假期太闲了，Charles默默地想。不，更深层的原因是，他必须挽回被Raven鄙视智商的自尊。

* * * 

门铃发出叮咚的响声，Charles看了一眼表，正是他约好的时间。德国人的严谨果然已经到了苛刻的程度。他拖着柔软的小拖鞋，啪嗒啪嗒地过去开门。

“你好！我是菲仕乐的工作人员Erik Lehnsherr。您预约了厨具的使用服务！”他向Charles出示了工作证。 

十分性感的男中音，客气但有点冷冷的语调。Charles觉得自己的眼睛无法从眼前这个男人身上移开。英挺的眉目，立体的轮廓，黑色的衬衫和西裤越发衬得他身材火辣地要命。Charles看着他那傲人的腰际线，咽了咽口水，默默地握紧了他的小拳头。哦，这个服务真是太棒了。

门口的男子微微地挑了一下眉，说：“请问，我可以进去吗？”

“当然！”Charles缓过神来，眨了眨他漂亮的蓝眼睛，“请进。”

Erik把装着生牛排、鸡翅和其他一些辅料的袋子整齐地放在了厨房台板上。然后转过头看着Charles，说：“Xavier先生，您预约的时候说您想学着用您买来的煎锅做牛排和可乐鸡翅？”

“嗯，嗯！”Charles点了点头。哦，Erik衬衫开了两个扣子露出的锁骨真性感。

“那我们现在开始。”Erik十分认真的说。

“好的。”Charles笑着说，声音软软地。他估计接下来的时间他大概会高频率地重复这词。

Erik把已经切好的牛排用冲洗干净，然后放在了砧板上。Charles看得出，那两片牛排十分新鲜、肉质上乘。

“我们首先要用刀背来拍一下牛肉，大概拍五分钟。”Erik开始讲解，手上的厨刀拍在肉上，姿势熟练而潇洒。他拍了几下，然后停下来，看着Charles皱了一下眉：“Xavier先生，我想你需要用一个小本子记一下步骤。”语气有那么一点点像上司对下属训话。

“好的！”软软的应答，甜甜的声音。这样酷酷的感觉更加迷人了！Charles的内心有点小荡漾。他撒腿跑进书房，随便拽了一本小本子，然后写上了第一条：拍牛肉姿势要潇洒……

“Xavier先生，请您自己过来试试手感。”Erik说。

Charles放下小本本，一溜烟地跑过去。他接过Erik递过来的刀，“啪”地一声拍在了牛肉上，很大的声响。他看到Erik的眉头狠狠地抖了抖，Charles不好意思地笑了笑。

“不能拍那么重，用力过猛会让肉质太过松散。”Erik解释着说。Charles轻轻地“哦”了一声，然后开始轻轻地用刀背按牛排。

“这样又太轻了。”Erik说。他走到Charles身后，说：“抱歉，我可以握着你的手吗？我只是想示范一下拍下去的力度。”

Charles低低地“嗯”了一声。Erik握住了他的右手，他的指节匀称修长，可以把Charles有点小小的肉肉的手全部包裹在其中。他身上的古龙水的味道一阵阵悠悠地飘过来，十分深沉的木质香调，混合着他荷尔蒙的气息低调而性感，撩拨地Charles差点头昏脑涨地拉起他的左手环住自己的腰。

Erik就这样拉着他的手，拍完了两片牛排，人生意外的幸福！

然后Erik用眼神示意了一下Charles放在桌上的笔记本。Charles拽起它，奋笔疾书：“性感的体味，手感棒极了”。写完后，Charles啪地一声合上了小本子，揣到了衣兜里。

接着，Erik一边讲解一边在拍好的牛肉上放盐和黑胡椒，然后倒上红酒。

“好了，牛排大概需要腌一个钟头左右。我们来做鸡翅。首先，要把鸡翅的两个面都斜着划两刀。”Erik说。

“是这样吗，Lehnsherr先生？”Charles朝他扬了扬手中捏着的鸡翅膀，眨了眨他漂亮的蓝眼睛。

Erik的眉头又狠狠地抖了抖。Charles肉肉的小手又白又嫩十分可爱，但是，他怎么能抓完笔，摸过脸就跑去抓鸡翅！！Erik觉得他的洁癖症正在一发不可收拾地发作起来。而且，他说的划两刀是划成平行的两条线，而不是像Charles那样划了一个调皮的“X”。你不能因为你姓Xavier就到处划“X”好么？Erik觉得他的强迫症和控制欲又在这一秒复苏过来了。他轻轻地舒了一口气，不断地告诫自己：你今天是来服务的，顾客就是上帝！上帝！上帝！他才平静了一下心情，就看到Charles已经“叉”完了第二个鸡翅膀，正在把他的魔爪伸向第三个鸡翅膀。

“停！”Erik喊了一声。Charles手滑了一下，整个鸡翅膀朝着Erik飞了过来，噗嗤一下落进了Erik的领口里。凉冰冰地生肉划过胸腹，诡异的感觉，相当尴尬。

“对不起，对不起！”Charles连声道歉。然后迅速地过来，用他捏过鸡翅的小脏手以不可思议得速度解开了Erik衬衣上所有的扣子，然后把掉出来的鸡翅膀接在手里，顺手又放回了盘子里。Charles抽了一张纸巾，顺着Erik的胸口到腹肌擦了擦，长条形的紧实肌肉，手感棒棒的。

“Xavier先生！”Erik冷冷地开口，“可以让我把衣服扣子扣起来吗？”Charles一抬头，看见Erik灰绿的眸子冷漠又高傲。他点了点头，把手缩了回来，顺便在自己的开襟羊毛衫上擦了擦。Erik看到他的这个动作，眉头又抖了一下，然后慢条斯理地把扣子扣上，整理好衬衫。这次，他扣到了最上面的那颗扣子。

“Xavier先生，您可以看好我的做法，下次自己尝试。”Erik觉得，不要让Charles插手，才是明智的选择。

Charles看着Erik整齐地把鸡翅的两面剖出两道平行线，然后放进清水里，煮到水开又捞起来，把水滤干净放在盘子里。他用细盐和胡椒仔细地揉过软软地鸡翅，小心翼翼地把它们浸在酱油里腌渍。手法从容，条理清晰。

“酱料需要时间才能浸进肉里，我想我们需要等至少半个钟头。”Erik说。

“好的。”Charles说，简直求之不得。他巴不得时间再拖长一点。他已经开始有点后悔，为什么预约的时候自己只说了两个菜，他就应该说十个！这样就可以从天亮做到天黑，然后在Lehnsherr工作时间结束之后，顺理成章地提出来可以再做点别的事情……

“我们到客厅里坐一下，怎么样？”Charles提议。Erik点了点头，跟上了他的脚步。Erik坐在沙发上，交叠着双腿，腰背挺得很直。Charles觉得Erik全身有种精明强干的领袖气质，真难想象他居然会是负责教顾客使用厨具的服务人员。

“威士忌，需要吗？或者，你想喝点什么别的？”Charles站在吧台那里问。

“威士忌，谢谢！”Erik十分坦然地回答。Charles端着两杯威士忌过来，递了一杯给Erik。

Erik啜着杯子里的酒，打量着Charles的客厅。白色的主调、简约的风格、质量上乘的原木家具，三面墙都是“顶天立地”的书柜，矮几上、沙发的把手上时不时地会放着一两本打开后反扑过来的书，慵懒而随性的调调。

“愿意来一局吗？”Charles把棋盘推到Erik前面的桌子上，漂亮的蓝眼睛里满是期待的目光。Erik点了点头，毫不客气地选择了执黑子。

“Lehnsherr先生，你是德国人吗？”Charles问，他托着下巴，不紧不慢地扫了一眼棋盘。

“我想是的。”Erik的回答十分微妙，“我的父亲是德国人，母亲是爱尔兰人。我从小在德国长大。”

Bingo！怪不得如此禁欲而性感。

“Xavier先生，你是研究遗传学的学生？”Erik说。他瞥见了书柜里大半关于遗传学的专著。

“嗯……其实我不是学生……”Charles说，“我是牛津大学教遗传学的教授……”

Charles看到Erik忽然抬起头来，有些诧异地打量着他，就像大多数人听到他这么说之后的反应。他微微低下了头，脸上升起了两朵可爱的小红云。

“难以置信！您真是年少有为。”Erik说，“我还以为能当教授的大概都是已经秃了顶的老头子。”

好吧，Erik有点毒舌，但这样冷冰冰的变相夸奖却让Charles有点高兴。

一局终了，平手收场。Erik看了一眼时钟，说：“我想时间也差不多了。”

他们回到了厨房，Erik手把手地教Charles如何翻鸡翅和牛排。他十分专注地盯着锅里食材的变化，而Charles心不在焉地偷偷抬头瞄他英俊的侧脸。

两道菜先后出锅，可乐和酱汁烩的鸡翅泛着油亮酥脆的金黄，洒在上面的细细的葱花圈青翠欲滴。牛排呲呲地冒着白烟，红酒的馥郁和黑胡椒的馨香弥漫出来，细细地往Charles的鼻孔里钻。盘子外延的西蓝花点缀地红润的牛排十分有生趣。

“Xavier先生，这是今天购买食材的发票，请您确认一下。如果没有问题的话您可以用现金支付或者转账到以下的这个账户。另外，这里有一张表，需要请您填写一下，对我本次的服务做出评价。”Erik把一个小小的提板递到Charles手上。

Charles拿过来看了一下价格，转身进了客厅，取出钱包付了现金，他给了Erik十分丰厚的小费，然后在表格上全部迅速地勾选“非常满意”，签上名字，然后递回给Erik。

“好了，我们可以共进晚餐了，Lehnsherr先生。”Charles甜甜地笑了起来，眼睛弯成了两弯月牙。

“感谢您的邀请，Xavier先生！”Erik说，“可是我得走了。公司规定，我们不可以在顾客家里留下来用餐。”把东西收拾进文件夹，准备转身离开。

晴天霹雳！Charles本来打算去找蜡烛点上，但现在他却一把拉住了Erik的手：“这是我主动邀请你的，也不可以吗？”

Erik低头看了一眼Charles抓着他袖子的手，Charles有些心虚地把手放开，“你为我忙碌了半天，而这项服务是免费的。我想邀请你共进晚餐，作为感谢！”他的声音软软的，十分好听。

“很抱歉，Xavier先生。但我不能违反公司的规定。”Erik有些遗憾地说。

“我不会说出去的，你就当这是一个朋友的邀请，可以吗？”Charles抬起头来看着他，眼神里星河流转。

“我很遗憾，Xavier先生。十分抱歉，但我不能做这样阳奉阴违的事情。”Erik无奈地笑了一下，“再见，Xavier先生。祝您用餐愉快！”Erik十分坚定地打开了门，然后转过身，朝Charles微微欠身，轻轻地合上了大门。

德国人还真是顽固不化啊！Charles有点恼怒。他闷闷地坐到桌子旁边，心不在焉地切着牛排，叉起一小块放进口中。他咀嚼了两口，两眼放光——松软柔韧的口感，牛肉的鲜香，红酒和胡椒激荡出的多层次的味觉。他不太优雅地抓起一个鸡翅，啃了一口，甜咸香辣、外酥里嫩的口感，有一点过高的温度烫到了他的小舌头，刺激地Charles几乎泪流满面。这个男人怎么可以那么性感还能做出那么好吃的菜！

等等！忘了要他的电话号码！Charles抓起桌上的餐巾胡乱地擦了一把嘴。揣上钥匙就追下了楼。他冲出楼口举目四顾。除了黄昏的晚霞在逐渐暗下去的天空中流荡，又哪里还有Erik Lehnsherr的身影？

* * * 

Charles托着下巴，对着厨房里一堆的菲仕乐蒸锅、炖锅、炒锅、压力锅闷闷不乐！

“Charles，你决定放弃遗传学，改行卖锅了是么？”Raven来过一次，相当不客气地揶揄他。

Charles深深地叹了一口气，Raven并不知道他买了这一堆乱七八糟的锅时不为人知的小心思。为了再见到Erik Lehnsherr，Charles再次预约了工作人员示范做菜的服务。他实在不好意思就买了一只锅，却反复地预约这项几乎是免费的服务，所以脸皮很薄的他又另外买了其他好几种。当然，他现在觉得他花了冤枉钱。因为自从那次之后，Erik再也没有来过。他们派过来的工作人员层出不穷，从小鲜肉到老太太，丝毫不重样。他们比Erik更笑容可亲，更耐心更客气，可那并不是Charles想要的。好吧，Charles觉得，就连他们做出来的菜也没有Erik烹饪的味道销魂。Charles昨天又拨了一次服务热线，他指定要Erik Lehnsherr过来服务，语气有一点点强硬。

电话的那头稍微愣了一下，然后十分礼貌地跟他说，工作人员是由他们来指派，无法让顾客进行挑选。也许是他的语气听起来太过失落，对方又补充了一句：“Xavier先生，就我现在能看到的伦敦所有从事这项服务的工作人员，里面并没有Erik Lehnsherr的名字。”Charles默默地挂断了电话，陷入深深的沉思！这个人在一周之内就像人间蒸发一样消失地无影无踪，让Charles错觉那天Erik握着他的手，好像做了一个十分不真实的梦。

“Charles，忘了他吧”。Raven吸了一口烟，慢条斯理地说：“照你的描述，他那么英俊迷人，又是个撩人高手！说不定在这个星期之内已经勾搭上了一个有钱的富婆，过上了被包养的小白脸的生活，所以辞掉这份工作了。”

我可以包养他啊！Charles差点冲口而出。好吧，作为一个大学教授，他必须注意自己的言行。否则下次教育Raven要做一个淑女的时候会更加站不住脚。

Charles决定再用那只煎锅做一次可乐鸡翅膀，然后彻底地把Erik忘掉。

* * * 

Charles现在冷静地认清了一个残酷的现实：他一定是黑暗料理之王，如果吉尼斯世界纪录有比这个的话，他一定会报名，并且有信心夺冠。他再次把鸡翅膀煎糊了，用号称拯救手残党神器的菲仕乐煎锅！而更糟糕的是，他家里的垃圾袋用完了。他不得不愚蠢地抬着他的锅到楼下去倒垃圾。他用铲子把糊在锅底的鸡翅膀一块一块地撬下来，推进垃圾箱里。

“看来我的服务还是不够到位，Xavier先生还是把可乐鸡翅膀做得一团糟！”

低沉性感的声音，Charles猛地回头，看见Erik西装笔挺地坐在紫红色的法拉利里正在冲他微笑，意气风发。Charles低头看了一眼自己蠢萌的小熊睡衣还有棉拖鞋，哦，他出门之前甚至没有好好地理一下他的头发，它们现在很可能乱地像一只雀巢。

Charles啪嗒一声抛下煎锅和铲子捂着脸就往家里跑。

“Charles！”Erik在后面喊他，紧追不舍。就在Charles就快溜进单元门的时候，Erik一把把他拽了出来。他拉着Charles的手，怎么甩都甩不脱。

Erik把一束鲜艳的玫瑰花塞到他的怀里，说：“拿着！”Charles伸出手蠢蠢的抱着玫瑰花，被Erik用两只手撑住墙壁，圈在里面。

“听说，你这周预约了很多次示范做菜的服务，是不是想见到我？”Erik一挑眉，笑得稳操胜券！

“才不是！”Charles哼了一声偏过头去！

Erik轻轻地扭过他的头，很认真的说：“作为菲仕乐原德国总部，花了一周时间申请调过来，负责开拓英国市场的运营总监，我真诚的觉得，比起我们臻于完美的厨具，Xavier先生，您更需要的是一位能帮你用这些厨具做出美味食品的男朋友。而我将非常乐意提供这项免费的高质量服务，以改善顾客对我们品牌的使用体验。”说完，他抬起了Charles的下巴，看着Charles震惊的眼神，用他冰凉的薄唇吻上了Charles温软的红唇。

* * * 

Charles捏着他小肚子上柔软的赘肉，陷入了深深的懊悔中。他晚餐吃完了六个鸡翅、小半锅炖牛肉和一份鱼排，撑得感觉满足又罪恶。“Erik，都怪你，做得菜那么好吃，我又胖了。”Charles嘟囔着。

Erik擦干净了刚洗完碗的手，把Charles壁咚在沙发里，灰绿的眸子俯视着他：“那我们可以做点适当的运动来减肥。”Erik别有深意地说。

床垫开始剧烈地晃动，销魂的呻吟和压抑的低喘在宽敞的卧室里交织成淫靡的乐章。“Charles，你现在看起来，十分美味！”Erik声音嘶哑，性感撩人。他们开始了今天晚上的“宵夜”，各种意义上的。Charles不得不说，Erik的技术简直好得一塌糊涂，无论在厨房里还是在床上。当然，他最爱的，还是宵夜的前菜——Erik面无表情地躺在那里，冷冷地说：“坐上来，自己动。”羞耻又刺激，就像洒在鲜香的牛排上提味的红椒和蒜末。

菲仕乐一直坚持了一条不成文的规定，高层管理每年应当有一两次去基层工作的体验，这样才能更好地理解下层员工的艰辛和顾客的要求。Erik提出了它、实践了它，并因此获益。

他们的家里，现在用的都是菲仕乐的厨具。因为它的确如广告所言，可以：告别黑暗料理，迎接幸福人生！

FIN

 

PS:有菲仕乐的锅是真的，买锅有服务人员来教做菜的服务也是真的，其他纯属虚构，如有雷同，实属巧合……


End file.
